bath time
by Princess of the Umbra Drachen
Summary: YAOI! James potter pulls a prank on his 'mum' that will change their family forever. HP/DM abuse mentions of rape insanity and more
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi don't like don't** **read. This is the prologue and as is customary of me, I don't continue till I get at least 1 new reviewer.**

Harry Evans Potter Black Malfoy only hated three things in this world. The Durselys, He-who-was-a-freaking-idiot otherwise known by Harry as moldy-shorts, and the worst of them all...baths. Baths brought up bad memories. And so he blatantly refused to go near the evil things even if it was to get Lily and Scorpius cleaned up. Nahh most time he made Draco do it with help from Teddy, Jamie and Albus. None of the kids knew why but accepted it as that is how there mum's always been. But Jamie the ever marauder like prankster he was, had planned a prank that would prove to be disastrous to his mum's mental health.

* * *

(somewhere in the past 10 years ago)

10-year-old James potter had just got in his nice warm crimson bubbled bath when he started grinning like a loon followed by a bout of very violent sneezes.

* * *

20-year-old James potter was soon leaving his over protective mother slightly strange father (his mum claimed that his dad had one to many sweets and that made him wonky) but decided as a last hurrah to pull the ultimate prank. the plan was for the victim to trigger a trip wire covering them with a potion that turned there skin while falling onto a skate board with a sticking charm on it. the skate board would then carry them down the hall triggering multiple jokes and jinxes including a potion to make them semi-permanent. after that mess they would roll down the stairs turned ramp. into the bathroom and launch into a tub filled with a potion that turned their hair their least favorite color. In all it was genius. James lay in waiting with a notice me not charm on him to watch the fireworks, and fireworks their would be. he quietly snickered when he saw his dad walking toward the trip' but watched in a mask of horror as he watched his mum run towards his father and fall first. he closed his eyes waiting his punishment as his father had seen through his charm. but the oncoming lecture was stopped by an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

I love cliffies don't you


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I am a girl of my word, but now it has to be 10 reviews before I update capiche**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. He woke up with a headache and it went all down hill from there. With the looming move of his oldest son out of the house days have just not been as good and happy. But there is on ray of sunlight in the gloomy blanket of fog he calls his life, his beautiful submissive mate. If you went back in time and told his teenage self that he would marry harry potter, he would spit in your face and call you crazy. But now he would not trade his life for the world. Draco smiled in amusement as the elemental fox he called a husband came running toward him with the results for albus' OWL's but looked in horror as he tripped falling onto an oh so conveniently placed skateboard and roll at high-speed down the hallway. Draco looked around and saw James hiding, just as he was about to lecture the insufferable boy he heard his dazzling mates ear-splitting shriek.

* * *

I would continue but I enjoy torturing you like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN:)okay so I just don't care if you review anymore so here is the new chappie._**

* * *

Draco immediately started running, his veela would not allow him to do anything else. when he got to the bathroom he saw his mate thrashing in the bathtub, screaming. Draco rushed to the tub and gently picked up his little fox.

''Harry, harry can you here me?'' was the first thing all the kids heard when they all sprinted into the bathroom.

lily rounded on James and shouted "What did you do!" she watched as after she shouted her mom flinched. lily quietly walked up to her father twirling her silver hair.

Draco looked up as his daughter asked "Whats wrong with mom?" her voice barely above a whisper.

He looked at his mate and sighed as harry shook like a leaf in the wind.

"I don't know lily I just don't know"

* * *

_**AN:) Okay people this is all you are going to get, it is around 5 o'clock here anesd I have dinner calling my name bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so flattered by all the favorites so here enjoy a look into harrys twisted mind! Oh and you will find out why harry hates baths to! In the middle there will be some flashbacks one after another. **

**jdhfojshgohdof=flashbacks**

hdsjfguidsbgiububf=normal text

* * *

_Harry's P.O.V_

I was in shock I had been running up to my mate with albus' scores when I tripped and fell into what was obviously a prank set up by James. It was actually kind of fun until I found what the final destination was, a bathtub filled with potion. as soon as my head submerged under water I started having flashbacks

* * *

**a three-year old Harry being held in scalding water as a punishment for needing a bath from working in the garden.**

* * *

**five-year old Harry being held in ice-cold water than being stuck outside in the middle of winter, his relatives obviously wanting him to die of hypothermia.**

* * *

**A six-year-old being held under water as he thrashed to get air his lungs screaming. Being let up long enough to barely open his mouth before being shoved back in.**

* * *

**Seven-year-old Harry sobbing as he sat in icy water trying to get all the blood and cum off of him in the five-minute bath time limit, his body aching so badly that he could barely move.**

* * *

**Eight-year-old Harry trying his best to not get punished by barely fighting as his uncle raped him in the tub.**

* * *

**Nine-year-old Harry rushing to avoid getting a beating, cleaning himself for his uncles disgusting friends to 'play' with him for seventy pounds(that go to his uncle of course)**

* * *

**Ten-year-old Harry stepping out of a bath only for his uncle to shove him into a black and green corset, some kind of panties and a cheap black bathrobe. His uncle making a deal with a brothel owner for him to come and 'serve' the guests for the rest of the year.**

* * *

Needless to say he was fighting like a wild cat to get out of that tub. If there is one thing life as the dursely's slave taught him the bath tub was what led to a night of torture. Harry struggled but eventually fell back into memories of abuse that he did not even know he had.

* * *

_**So there you are people Review!**_


End file.
